Neal's Arrival
by Capt.McCool
Summary: What would happen if Neal from the future arrived to get the darkness out of his sister Emma. My first Once upon a Time fic, Help is greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Neal drops to the ground with a thud as the portal close above him. He picks himself up and says "good to be back." he hears a commotion a block away and runs towards the noise he rounds a corner and stops in the shadows as he watches his sister disappear in a cloud of black smoke and looks at what is now where Emma once stood, he sees Killian walk up to the dagger and pick it up and tries to summon the Dark One, but he knows that she hasn't even come out of the well of the Dark One yet.

He walks up to the group and says "nice try pirate, but she isn't here anymore she should be in the Enchanted Forest right about now." The group turns and David looks at the stranger and asks "how do you know? And who are you?" he steps a little closer and replies "My name is Neal Nolan and yes that's me in Snow's arms Regina." The group looks at him in disbelief. "Ok to prove I am who I say I am, Snow you have the habit of waking up a 5:30 every morning to watch the sunrise and start breakfast mostly egg white omelets with ham and spinach and coffee with David." He turns and points to David, "You have a shoulder injury from when you were in a fight with Black Knights, which you've never told anyone about." He points to Regina. "Favorite apple honeycrisp, favorite recipe for said apples, pie and or cider. Also you have a crush on my sister." Regina turns a deep shade of red and says "Only one of Emma's family could know all that. How did you know about my feelings for Emma?" Everyone turns to him and he responds "Well in my time you two are married."

Killian runs and grabs Neal by the throat and hoists him up. "What do you mean MARRIED?" he asks angrily Neal chokingly responds "I don't know what my sister ever saw in you. All you cared about was getting her in your bed, Disgusting Sleezeball." After he finishes saying this he kicks Killian in the stomach and Hook drops him and Neal falls to the pavement. Killian is then punched by David and knocked out cold. Snow runs over to Neal and helps him up. Regina asks "What are you doing here might I ask?" Neal dusts himself off and says "I was sent here to make sure you and Emma get your happy ending. In doing so I had to reveal myself and alter the timeline but what I didn't say was I knew myself growing up so apparently I'm still here so everything is going according to what I remember." Neal and David pick Killian up and drag him to the Sheriff's station and place him in a cell. While Neal and David are taking care of Killian, Robin grabs Regina's arm and screams "What are you doing to me Regina? You're my Soulmate we should be together! Not you and Emma!" Neal over hears this and runs to Regina's side. "What do you think you're doing?" he grabs tries to get a hold of Robin but before he can Robin punches him and says "You ruined everything! You took my Soulmate away from me!" Regina grabs Robin and throws him back to the floor and says "You and I are through do you hear me? You may be my Soulmate but you are most definitely not my True Love!" Robin gets up and walks out with an air of hatred about him, Regina hugs Neal and thanks him for what he did; He replies "Hey I know you will get tired of hearing this but I'm a Charming it's in my blood."

The Charming's with Regina and all go back to the loft to talk about what they are going to do about finding Emma, Neal puts his littler self to bed and makes his way back downstairs. As he steps into the kitchen he notices that his Mom is crying, he wraps his arms around his mother and gives her a hug and says "we'll find her mom I promise I have a way of getting the darkness out of her." Snow looks at him with a curious expression on her face and asks how "Well she should be back here in a few days right now she is probably just stepping out of the well of the dark one, if we try to summon her tomorrow, I can try to get the darkness out of Emma, but I don't know if it will work granted I'm also a product of true love so I have some magic but not as powerful as Emma or Regina, its more Elemental than anything but I can do a few spells." They don't notice Henry walk in from the other room "Mom who's that?" he asks. Regina turns and hugs him and says "That's your Uncle Neal he's here to help get Emma back." Henry steps out of Regina's arms and steps over to Neal and says "So you're my uncle huh? I know everyone is wondering why are you dressed as a Knight? And what is the kingdom you serve?" Neal straightens and responds "Yes I am your uncle, the reason why I'm dressed like this is I am a knight and the kingdom I serve is my mother and fathers, and occasionally your mom's." Henry looks at him with wide eyes and rambles on with questions such as "How did we get back to the Enchanted forest?" and "Am I a prince like you?" to which Neal replies to all questions "shortly after the darkness is pulled from your Ma." And "Yes Henry you are you and I are the Crown Prince's of our respective kingdoms and you and I have fought side by side on a few occasions, defeating ogres and rebuilding everything to the way it once was." Henry walks back to his mom full of excitement of the future. David says "If we're going to get the darkness from Emma then we will have to get some sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be long day." With that Regina says "Neal your coming with tonight I know your parents want you here but all they're gonna do is bombard you with questions, you sleeping at my house tonight." They all get in the car and drive over to the Mayoral Mansion and Regina shows Neal to his room for the night and they all settle in.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning everyone meets at Granny's for breakfast and discusses the plan for the day, Snow sees Neal walk in and says "where are the clothes you were wearing?" Neal grabs a chair and sits down at the booth and says "Back at Regina's house I made these I figured you all would be a little more comfortable with me in jeans and a T-shirt." They nod in agreement and order breakfast and coffee after they eat and talk, Regina says "If we want to rescue Emma we'll need to get to it." Everyone stands and starts for the old toll bridge. As the group starts off they don't see some follow them. "so how exactly do we rescue MY Emma from the darkness?" Hook asked, Neal groaned to himself as did Regina. "Ok Captain Guy-liner, let me tell you something Emma is _NOT_ yours she is _MY_ sister, we are going to summon her and I can ,pardon the pun, work my magic." Neal says but then he realizes "what are you even doing here I thought David and I locked you in a cell?" David turns "We did. How did get out?" Killian just laughs and replies "The Mayor needs to get you new locks for the cell doors they were to easy to pick, even with my hook." (A/N: at the point I should probably tell you that Neal doesn't like Hook at all, and its safe to say that Emma wont after this chapter, as River Song puts it "SPOILERS!") David and Neal agree they will deal with him later, they pull out Emma's dagger and try to summon her. "EMMA SWAN I SUMMON THEE!" Killian says as he grabs the dagger from Regina, Shortly after a swirl of black smoke appears Emma "You summoned me?" Emma looks at the faces in front of her says "Mom, Dad, Hook, Regina and Henry." To which henry runs up to his ma and hugs her and says into her shoulder "we missed you ma." Emma hugs him tighter "I missed you too." Henry lets go and walks back to his mom. "we're here to get the darkness out of you Emma." Hook said as he stepped towards Emma who backed away from him "why are you afraid of me Love?" Emma turns to her family and says to Killian "after what you did to my family you have the nerve to ask me that!?" Killian tries to respond but is cut off by emma "I don't know what I ever saw in you! You are possessive and controlling, you may think you and I are true loves but you are most sadly mistaken. My parents are Royalty as am I you are a pirate and not even worthy to be in my presence, I may be the current dark one but I am a princess

The next morning everyone meets at Granny's for breakfast and discusses the plan for the day, Snow sees Neal walk in and says "where are the clothes you were wearing?" Neal grabs a chair and sits down at the booth and says "Back at Regina's house I made these I figured you all would be a little more comfortable with me in jeans and a T-shirt." They nod in agreement and order breakfast and coffee after they eat and talk, Regina says "If we want to rescue Emma we'll need to get to it." Everyone stands and starts for the old toll bridge. As the group starts off they don't see some follow them. "so how exactly do we rescue MY Emma from the darkness?" Hook asked, Neal groaned to himself as did Regina. "Ok Captain Guy-liner, let me tell you something Emma is _NOT_ yours she is _MY_ sister, we are going to summon her and I can ,pardon the pun, work my magic." Neal says but then he realizes "what are you even doing here I thought David and I locked you in a cell?" David turns "We did. How did get out?" Killian just laughs and replies "The Mayor needs to get you new locks for the cell doors they were to easy to pick, even with my hook." (A/N: at the point I should probably tell you that Neal doesn't like Hook at all, and its safe to say that Emma wont after this chapter, as River Song puts it "SPOILERS!") David and Neal agree they will deal with him later, they pull out Emma's dagger and try to summon her. "EMMA SWAN I SUMMON THEE!" Killian says as he grabs the dagger from Regina, Shortly after a swirl of black smoke appears Emma "You summoned me?" Emma looks at the faces in front of her says "Mom, Dad, Hook, Regina and Henry." To which henry runs up to his ma and hugs her and says into her shoulder "we missed you ma." Emma hugs him tighter "I missed you too." Henry lets go and walks back to his mom. "we're here to get the darkness out of you Emma." Hook said as he stepped towards Emma who backed away from him "why are you afraid of me Love?" Emma turns to her family and says to Killian "after what you did to my family you have the nerve to ask me that!?" Killian tries to respond but is cut off by emma "I don't know what I ever saw in you! You are possessive and controlling, you may think you and I are true loves but you are most sadly mistaken. My parents are Royalty as am I you are a pirate and not even worthy to be in my presence, I may be the current dark one but I am a princess you stay away from me and my family." Killian walks off angrily, everyone knowing they will see him again. Emma turns back to her family and asks "I have to ask you, are you my brother?" Neal looks at his sister and says "Yes I am, well so is the Neal back at Mom and Dad's place but I grew up having 2 older siblings not just one." They all look at Neal "What didn't I tell you that?" the look they all give him is of shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Please know that i removed Chapter 3 because i re-read it and didnt make sense even to me. Also know that i will get i back up as soon as i have fleshed it out better i'm sorry if it confused some of you. I hope that i can make some things clear in the story arc i have a few ideas for this. if any of you have idea's for this story i will gladly consider them, please send a review with your ideas. Again im sorry about the mess that was chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OK after rewriting this chapter and again that last one was terrible i wrote while in pain meds so please forgive me, I took most of that chapter and am making it into the next few chapters. I will be introducing characters over the next couple chapters. to 64thVanSull I dedicate a _PROPER_ chapter to you i found my old creative writing notebook and read my notes from class, please accept my most humble apologies for that terrible mess i previously posted.

A/N 2: I forgot to add this in the last couple chapters

I am not making profit from this. All characters are owned by the respective owners.

"I'll tell you all later about my other sister but right now my concern is getting the darkness out of Emma out to do that, Emma I'm sorry but we have to call on dark magic to make this work." Neal says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a potion vial "This is a potion I got from Merlin it will nullify the darkness in you but to get the darkness out I have to cut you, Its not what I want either Em, but it is what needs to be done." Neal steps back from Emma just in case she doesn't want to go through with he plan. "Neal I trust you, but there are so many Dark Ones in my head right now all screaming at m to not do this. Please get this over quickly I don't want this much longer." Neal hands her the vial and she takes a drink. She immediately falls to the ground and convulses, Neal runs up to her and takes out a knife knowing he is saving his sister he cuts her wrist and entices the darkness out and then he forms Pandora's box.

"Is that Pandora's box?" Regina asks as Neal guides the darkness into the box and shuts it. "yes I know you had Pan's shadow in here or the coconut but pan is no longer here in either realm, so this was empty and we all know nothing can escape this." Neal says as he puts the box into Regina's hands. Slowly Emma wakes and notices that there are no more voices in her head and sits up "What just happened?" she asks as everyone is standing around her. Neal bends down to help her up and says "Well Sheriff you are back to being the Savior of these fine people and by my still being here the timeline hasn't changed so apparently I didn't screw anything up!" An explosion in the distance cause everyone to turn back towards town "I spoke WAY to soon!" Neal says as they all run back to town .

"EMMA SWAN WHERE ARE YOU!?" Killian screams as he fires another cannon which lands on her beloved Bug. The group runs towards main street but Regina sends Henry home so he wont get hurt while the try to stop Killian who is obviously very drunk from destroying the town. "Killian what are you doing?" David yells from the docks, another shot is fired from the cannons destroying the town square. "I'm getting revenge towards Her Majesty for taking my Emma away from me, by destroying her precious town." Killian says before he takes another drink of what they all think is rum. "Killian she didn't take me away from you, I _LEFT_ you because of what you did and tried to do to me. Killian I'm pregnant with a child that I will not let you see ever after what you tried to do to my family." Emma says as she steps in front of her family.

David and Neal manage to slip away from the group and get aboard Killian's ship via a rowboat that was tied up on the pier not to far from where everybody is trying to get Killian to stop the bombardment of the town, Regina getting fed up threatens to send a few fire balls towards him if he didn't stop firing. Thankfully she didn't have to as David and Neal managed to get a hold of him and get him in cuffs. David and Neal walk down the pier Emma stops them and says "Killian if you ever come near me or my family again you will regret it for the rest of your life that includes the child I'm carrying which will be raised not knowing its father is a drunken coward of a man." Killian starts to say something but David and Neal start walking him towards the station and they will make sure that Killian wont escape this time. "So your pregnant with Killian's child?" Regina asks Emma as the pair leave the station with David and Neal, "Yes it was one night I was drunk and we had sex, I woke up the next morning feeling very dirty and ashamed at what I had done but that was before i knew my feelings for you Regina if I had known I would never have had sex with anyone." Emma barely manages to say before she breaks down into tears. "Emma I know you wouldn't have, the child you carry will be raised as mine and I want to have a family with you some day and, well its started sooner than i thought but that doesn't matter." Regina says as she lifts Emma's head and wipes her tears away "What does matter is that I love you, You sacrificed yourself to save me from the darkness and you gave me Henry and a family, Please don't cry." Emma closes the distance between the two and next thing either of them know is the feeling of the others lips on their own, both oblivious to the incredibly bright light emanating from them.

End A/N: Sorry i went dark-ish in this chapter i tried to make it not sound as if Killian raped Emma, but that they had got drunk together and one thing led to another and now Emma is caring his child. And to all Hook fans SORRY but thats how he is in my universe. Catch you all later.


End file.
